This invention relates to a unique universal mounting bracket for signs and the like, and particularly to a universal mounting bracket having angularly disposed surfaces thereon carrying suitable indicia, such as reflective surfaces for use as a highway sign or the like to indicate to approaching motorists where a side road enters and leaves another road on which the motorist is travelling. The mounting bracket has a plurality of different sized and shaped configurations therein for gripping an upright support, such as a post, rod or pipe or the like, to support the insignia or indicia in proper position.
Although the mounting bracket of the present invention has utility in many applications, it is particularly suitable for supporting highway safety signs in position. Under conditions of inclement weather or under conditions of low visibility, such as at night or in fog, rain or snow and the like, it is difficult for motorists to determine the location of intersections of secondary roads and private drives and the like with the road on which they are travelling. These visual difficulties cause erratic and unpredictable driving, resulting in many accidents, particularly where the motorist desires to turn left across the other lane of traffic into an intersecting road. The unique bracket of the present invention is exceptionally quick and easy to install, and has suitable insignia thereon to indicate to a motorist exactly where the location of an intersecting roadway or drive and the like is, and in addition, suitable insignia may be provided on the bracket to indicate what type of exit or intersection the motorist is approaching, and the motorist is, therefore, enabled to make a normal, smooth deceleration and turn even under the most adverse visual conditions.